


Siete momentos de amor

by Sigma_Draconis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Needs A Hug, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Siete momentos que Stephen Strange vivió junto con Tony StarkEscrito para IronStrange week 2019Día 1: Lazy dayDía 2: ButterfliesDía 3:10 Years LaterDía 4: Morning KissesDía 5: Bittersweet SmileDía 6: Grief/MourningDía 7: Alternate Universe





	1. Día 1: Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> No se por qué sigo intentando estas cosas siempre fallo haha no prometo nada

La Tierra parecía tener un imán para extraterrestres hostiles, seres interdimensionales malignos y entidades demoníacas.   
Tal vez dioses, monstruos y terroristas tenían un calendario para distribuirse los días y mantener a los civiles en un constante estado de miedo y ansiedad, y a los Vengadores trabajando sin parar, pasando de una amenaza a la otra.

Muchos superheroes estaban recurriendo a métodos para relajarse luego de las batallas más extremas. El Capitán América masacraba bolsas de arena en el gimnasio; Hawkeye horneaba; Hulk tejía, o por lo menos luchaba para que sus enormes manos no rompan las agujas.  
Para disgusto de todos, el Doctor Strange y Iron Man habían tomado la costumbre de desagotar la adrenalina con largas e intensas sesiones de besos. No era nada fuera de lo común, mientras todos se quitaban los trajes y se curaban las heridas, encontrarlos en el sofá, la cocina o los pasillos, enredados en un lío de brazos y piernas, completamente ajenos a todo lo demás. E imposible de ignorar, todo estaba acompañado por sonido y palabras obscenas, sugiriéndoles que la acción terminaba en la cama.

Pero ese día todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo, sin batallas ni amenazas de apocalipsis.

Y lo estaban disfrutando. 

En la cama, Stephen leía un libro que levitaba suavemente frente a él, mientras su temblorosa mano se enredaba en el cabello de Tony, quien reposaba la cabeza en su pecho. El ingeniero había trabajado unas horas en algunas proyecciones, pero ahora se contentaba con relajarse.

Mas adelante podrían preocuparse por el significado de sus actos. Si el acuerdo tácito era puramente físico, simple desahogo de la presión del mundo sobre sus hombros, liberación para dos hombres solteros sin ataduras, entonces dónde los dejaba el compartir un momento tan íntimo.  
Hablarían de ello mas tarde, o lo evitarían todo lo posible.   
Por ahora, sólo se contentarían con la mutua compañía y la pequeña ventana de calma en sus heroicas existencias.


	2. Día 2: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana en la torre

Stephen no le podía sacar los ojos de encima.   
Lo veía moverse alrededor de Peter en la cocina, reírse de sus pequeñas bromas prácticas y las salidas ingeniosas del adolescente y, ay, la forma en que su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y acentuaba esas pequeñas arrugas, la ligereza de su voz y lo relajado de su postura... el Hechicero se sentía rodeado de mariposas, repleto de ellas.   
En silencio casi melancólico y definitivamente feliz, contemplaba aquello que no había podido nombrar y ahora reconocía como amor.

Amor por Tony Stark.

Bastante seguido el mecánico se giraba hacia él, interceptaba su mirada y le dedicaba una sonrisa que no podía esconder la ternura y el afecto, que eran evidentemente recíprocos.  
Con algunos accidentes menores que provocaron mas risas, el desayuno estuvo listo.   
Tony colocó una taza de té y un plato con hotcakes frente a Stephen, y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Te amo- declaró el doctor antes de poder frenarse a si mismo.  
Era la primera vez que lo decía. La primera vez que hablaba acerca de sentimientos.

Tony le sonrió, y todas las emociones fueron claras en sus ojos castaños. -Yo también. Come tu desayuno.

La mañana fue perfecta, el Hombre Araña haciendo algo de escándalo por las declaraciones románticas frente a él, intercambiando mas bromas y consumiendo demasiado azúcar. Hasta que fueron alertados de una amenaza en la ciudad y tuvieron que retomar sus responsabilidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando todo va tan bien, tengan miedo


	3. Día 3: 10 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no lo han notado, hay correlación entre los capítulos

El pitido de la alarma lo despertó con un sobresalto, confundido durante el instante que le tomó descubrir el origen del sonido. Recién cuando presionó el botón del cpap para silenciarlo, notó que la mascarilla de oxígeno se había corrido del rostro de Tony mientras dormía.

Stephen reubicó el dispositivo con delicadeza, comprobando que los signos vitales den lecturas normales.   
Conforme, besó la frente de su esposo y se incorporó de la cama.

Se había trasladado a la torre hacia pocos meses, aunque mantenía estrecho contacto con el Sanctum Sanctorum por medio de portales y con la ayuda de Wong, para así no descuidar sus deberes mientras enfrentaba esta situación. Y aunque permanecer junto a Tony como médico y como pareja era el objetivo, había encontrado en la compañía de los Vengadores el apoyo que no sabía que iba a necesitar.

Ya sea que estuvieran por unos minutos, unas horas o unos días, los superheroes llenaban el vacío con voces, energía y algunos gestos amistosos.   
Stephen no podría estar mas agradecido.

-Buenos días doctor.- lo saludó Hawkeye con una sonrisa adormilada, mientras Natasha le ofrecía un té.  
-Buenos días. ¿Hay asuntos que atender hoy?  
-Nada importante- La viuda negra revolvió su taza, pretendiendo estar aburrida. -Steve quiere practicar algunas formaciones tácticas, pero si es necesario te puedes zafar. ¿Cómo está Tony?  
El hechicero suspiró -Exhausto. La radioterapia parece estar funcionando, pero la dosis es muy fuerte y cada sesión parece agotarlo mas. Seguramente dormirá todo el día si lo dejo.

Ella tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, y le dedicó la sonrisa mas dulce que Stephen le haya visto jamás.  
-Vencimos dioses y titanes. Podemos vencer al cáncer.

El Doctor Strange se dejó consolar por esa caricia tibia y el brazo de Clint sobre sus hombros. Si, era una batalla mas. Y de una forma o de otra, ganarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cpap es un respirador que envía presión positiva hacia los pulmones para evitar su colapso


End file.
